Be My Baby Summary
by Cheerygirl014
Summary: Summary- Brooke Davis is cheerleader transferring from Tree Hill to Mystic Falls high. To everybody else she is a normal 18 year old girl but little do they know that she's a vampire hunter sent to Mystic Falls to wipe the town of vampires. What will happen when she becomes close friends with one and in love with another?
1. Summary

Be My Baby- Chapter 1

_Summary- Brooke Davis is cheerleader transferring from Tree Hill to Mystic Falls high. To everybody else she is a normal 18 year old girl but little do they know that she's a vampire hunter sent to Mystic Falls to wipe the town of vampires. What will happen when she becomes close friends with one and in love with another? _

_Brooke Davis- A vampire hunter who left one small town (and her past) to arrive in another. She's a bubbly cheerleader by day and by night she's facing peoples worst nightmares. What will she do when she's faced with the most difficult choice she's ever had to make?_

_Caroline Forbes- A bubbly young blonde girl whose currently captain of the cheer leading squad. Also recently deceased turned vampire and best friend of witch Bonnie Bennett. She was turned by Damon Salvatore and is dating werewolf Tyler Lockwood._

_Damon Salvatore- An 180 year old vampire recently scorned by Elena Gilbert, who chose to be with his brother and not him. Currently angry and heartbroken and destroying everything around him, what will happen when he falls for the one person he shouldn't._

_Bonnie Bennett- Helpful witch who helps the vampires even though she can't stand them. She's best friends with Caroline but will she screw her friend over when she finds the one person who can bring them all down?_

_Stefan Salvatore- Brother to Damon and all around good-guy vampire. Head over heels in love with Elena, much to his brother's disappointment and training Caroline through the world of being a vampire._

_Elena Gilbert- Once torn between two brothers but now finally making her choice she can finally be happy. What will she do when her new best friend can destroy the one person she loves the most?_

_Tyler Lockwood- Resident werewolf and boyfriend of Caroline. After recently learning how to control his animal urges will he help in the fight against the vampires even if that includes his girlfriend? _


	2. Chapter 1 Nobody's Perfect

Chapter One- Nobody's Perfect

_When I'm nervous I have this thing, yeah, I talk too much  
Sometimes I just can't shut the hell up  
It's like I need to tell someone, anyone who'll listen  
And that's where I seem to fuck up _

The alarm clock rings and causes Brooke to shift over in her bed. '7.30am ouch' She mutters to herself as she hits the snooze button and rolls over. 'Okay sleepyhead rise and shine! Time to get up!' Her uncle jogs over to the window and opens the curtains. 'Hey! Sleeping human here!' Brooke dives her head under the duvet to hide from the bright sunlight. 'Brooke, you can't sleep forever you have to go to your new school and meet some new friends.'

'Okay uncle James I get up but if I come back in a bad mood it will be entirely your fault!'

'Well I guess that's just a risk I will have to take no hurry your ass up I will drive you to school.'

Brooke skips into the en suite and starts her shower.

About 40 minutes later Brooke arrives at her new school with her uncle in tow. 'Okay Brooke be nice to people and have fun and I will pick you up at half 4?'

'Nah it's okay uncle James I kinda wanted to check the town out, you know see where I will going every night to find certain people, if you catch my drift. I'm a big girl I will be okay but I will be home for dinner!'

'Okay Brookie see you later one.'

Brooke takes her backpack and heads towards the school, catching the eye of passers by as she struts inside and heads to the main office. 'Hi there.' She greets a frumpy lady sitting on reception. 'My names Brooke I'm new here and I'm just after my class schedule if possible?'

'Of course my dear, surname Davis right?'

'Yes that's the one I was hoping my arrival would be more low key.'

'Well haven't you heard your big news, and here we go your class schedule. Your locker number is on the piece of paper if you have any questions don't hesitate to come and find me.'

'Thank you for all your help.' Brooke nods as she heads out of the office. 'Okay locker number 218 where are you...' She murmurs to herself. 'You must be Brooke! Hi I'm Caroline, everybody is talking about you this morning.'

'Err Hi, what are people saying?'

'Just how hot you are, the boys are loving it by the way! Just a heads up Tyler and Stefan are taken feel free to take any of the other boys!'

'I'll bear that in mind although I'm not really looking for a boyfriend.' she looks at the lockers to her left looking for hers. 'Oh really bad experience huh? Well don't worry we will change that but first you have to join the cheer leading squad! Have you cheered before?'

'Yeah I used to back in my old school, but some things got in the way so I had to quit but I would love to try out I'm pretty good with the gymnastics side of it if that's any use to you?'

'Of course well your locker is over there and meet me at lunch, you can hang with the bestest!'

Caroline saunters off down the corridor leaving Brooke to put her stuff away. 'Damn it why won't this thing open!' She shouts to herself whilst hitting the locker. 'I hear you have to twist the knob and pull it and the same time...I'm Stefan by the way.'

'Stefan.. right hey thank you for the help.' She mutters as the locker opens and she piles her books inside. 'I hear your new in town, made any new friends?'

'Well there's a girl called Caroline who thinks we will be best friends other then that no, I'm trying to keep a low profile.'

'In a small town like Mystic Falls that's kinda impossible.' He chuckles. 'It was good to meet you anyway I'm sure you'll meet my girlfriend soon enough. I think you'll like her most people do my brother on the other hand not so much so steer clear of a tall, dark, brooding stranger and you'll be all good!'

'Thanks Stefan it was good to meet you.' He bows his head then walks off leaving Brooke alone with her thoughts.

Once the bell rang for end of classes Brooke legged it to her locker and continued out of the school. She had to check out the local haunts and find out where she would start her hunt. It had started to get dark as she had gotten a bit lost taking a detour through a forest near her house. 'This place is like a maze.' She sighs and she makes her way to a clearing in the woods on the edge of a cliff she watches the sun go down. 'It's an amazing view right?' She jumps back startled by the voice coming behind her. '..And the sunset isn't bad also.' The dark stranger winks at her, she could make out a small glint in his eye. 'And who might you be exactly?'

'Just a small town boy trying to find his way in the world.' He mutters to himself unaware that she heard every word he said. 'I'm sure there's nothing small about you.'

'Well well aren't you a feisty one.'

'Enough with the small talk! Are you going to tell me your name?'

'The names Damon, Damon Salvatore but you can call me anything you want.'

'There's that smirk again, Salvatore? I think I met your brother earlier, Stefan?'

'Oh yes that would be my infamous brother, why does he get all the girls?'

'Nobody has me.' She states bluntly. 'Oh really and why is that exactly?' She's memorized by is eyes so clear and pure but yet tinted with a lust Brooke hadn't known in a long time. 'I guess I'm unsure of what I want, but I'm tired of running from it also.'

'You want a love that consumes you. You want passion and adventure, and even a little danger... I want you to get everything you're looking for. But for right now, I want you to forget that this happened. Can't have everybody knowing I'm in town yet. Goodnight, Brooke.' His pupils get larger, then shrink back to normal and with a flash he was gone and Brooke was staring into emptiness. 'Better get started on kicking some ass!'

Brooke pulls out a wooden stake out of her bag and starts walking around the wooded area. It's pitch black now and her heartbeat is beating very fast and strong. What if she couldn't handle it she thought as her mind raced with thoughts of Tree Hill and how she had to leave everything behind. The one boy she loved who had got caught up in the danger of her life, he had died because of her, because he loved her. A tear ran down her cheek and she stood looking out into the wilderness. 'Well well what do we have here, a little girl, well I am hungry.'

'Oh no what am I going to do, little ol' me, here all alone, with a neck all exposed and pumping full with blood.'

'You teasing me?'

'Of course, well what are you standing around for? Come and get it!' She saw the glint of his fangs and she knew he would lunge for her. He lunges and she jumps around him, punching him in the face. 'Oh I'm going to make sure you suffer a slow death for that!'

'Bring it on!' He goes to attack her again but she kicks him to the floor and pins him to the ground. 'You know you underestimate how strong I am, and now your going to die. Can I get your name?'

'Why would you want to know my name?'

'Oh I like to put a name under my keepsake.'

'What do you mean?' Brooke yanks one of his fangs out and he screams out in pain. 'See..keepsake so a name?'

'It's John please let me go I swear I won't hurt anybody else.'

'You really think I'm going to believe you, say goodbye John.' And she stakes him, in his heart, she knows the spot well. The body goes cold in her arms and looks like the blood has been completely drained. She shakes herself and gets up dragging the body and leaning it against a tree. 'Hopefully this will be a warning to the others out there.' she whispers as she puts her stake away and runs towards the outskirts of the forest. She had been running so fast she almost knocks over a boy. 'Hey watch it!'

'Oh my god. I'm so sorry I didn't see you! Are you okay?'

'Yeah um I'm fine, question is why are you in the woods all alone?'

'I have just moved nearby and well I needed to get a jog in before bed, call it clearing my mind of all the thoughts.'

'Okay that explains the running but you aren't exactly dressed in sports attire, you will do yourself an injury.'

'Okay and what exactly do you know about sports?' He extends his hand and she shakes it. 'I'm Tyler and i'm on the basketball team!'

'Ahh okay well that explains the sports, nice to meet you Tyler I think I go to your school. I'm Brooke Davis.'

'Well it's nice to meet you but you should get home you don't know who could be wondering these woods, this town isn't called Mystic Falls for nothing!'

'Yeh I should go it's getting late, but you know you never told me why you're out here so late?'

'Well I can't be giving it all away now can I? I need to keep some of my mystery. Oh and by the way please go easy on Caroline, I know she's a lot to take in but she means well.'

'You're fond of her aren't you.'

'I love her.' He says as he jogs away. 'Could this day get any weirder?' She says and she makes her way back home.

Xx-Xx-Xx- Xx-Xx-Xx-Xx Xx-Xx-Xx-Xx

As soon as Brooke got in, she showered and got straight into bed, it had been a long day and she was exhausted. Hair scrapped back into a bun and the short lacy pyjamas sent the boys heart racing as he perched in her bedroom bay window. He was watching her, watching her dream, tossing and turning and moaning in her sleep. It killed him not to know what was in her dreams until he heard his name.

Brooke was standing in the clearing in the woods, the flowers were blossoming and the sun was shining down on her skin. It felt so warm on her face she could feel the sweat beginning to drip down her forehead. Two muscular arms came around her and wrapped around her stomach, soft kisses being placed down her neck. She soon felt warm, wetness on her earlobe and she recognized somebody was nibbling in it. She spins around and looks into his perfect blue eyes and she's captivated by him, by his smell that's filling her nostrils. 'I want you.' He murmurs into her ear. 'I want you too Damon, I need you.'

'You have me baby, what do you want to do with me?' Brooke pushes him to the floor and sits astride him. 'Oh baby I'm so going to rock your world.' She whispers and she takes off her blouse and starts undoing his shirt. He runs his hands up her thighs and under her skirt. 'No panties, my my Brooke Davis out in the open like this, it's going to make me lose control.' He flips her over so he's on top and starts ravishing her with kisses up from her collar bone up to her neck. He pulls back and his fangs are out, Brooke continues to enjoy her ecstasy and doesn't realise until he bites down on her and starts to drink. 'NO!' she screams as she sits up in her bed covered in sweat. 'What the hell is going on?'

_But I never meant to hurt you  
I know it's time that I learned to  
Treat the people I love like I wanna be loved  
This is a lesson learned_

I hate that I let you down  
And I feel so bad about it  
I guess karma comes back around  
'Cause now I'm the one that's hurting, yeah 


	3. Chapter 2 Rescue Me

Chapter 2- Rescue Me

_Well I been breaking it down for you baby,  
Been running around, I cant see no love for me,  
Somebody rescue me_

As Brooke walked down the hallway to her locker she spotted Stefan, Elena, Caroline and Tyler a little further down the hallway all crowded around Caroline's locker. 'What do you mean you found a body Stefan?' Brooke heard Elena whisper. 'I found a body of a vampire Elena! It was positioned by a tree like a warning signal, somebody is here fighting them!' Brooke turned so her back was towards them and continued to listen to their conversation. 'Do you think it's Damon?'

'It can't be nobody knows for sure if he's still in Mystic Falls.'

'Oh look It's Brooke guys!' Caroline shout obviously so the gang stop their conversation. Brooke rolls her eyes and then turns around to face them. 'Oh hey guys didn't see you there.' She smiles at them and walks over. 'So guys whose going to the masquerade ball tonight?' Caroline beams. 'It's going to be a good one, my baby has arranged everything!' Tyler says and he places a kiss onto Caroline's cheek. 'Oh I don't know guys, it's kinda last minute for me and I have nothing to wear.'

'Oh Brooke stop pouting you can get ready with myself, Bonnie and Caroline and we can meet the boys there, if it's okay with you Stefan.'

'Course it is babe.' Stefan chirps in. 'Brooke, i'm sure I have something you can wear! So you have to come meet us at Elena's later on after school, it'll be so fun!' Caroline is ecstatic and Brooke nods unwillingly. 'Well I better head to class I will see you guys later on!' Brooke walks off leaving the gang to get back to their conversation. 'By the way guys, Brooke was very close as to stumbling upon my little secret last night.' Tyler explains. 'What happened Ty?' Caroline asks. 'Well lets just say I was getting ready to go through 'the change' and she ran into me!'

'That was lucky, do you think we should tell her?' Elena asks waiting for Stefan to respond. 'I don't know I mean we really don't know her yet how do we know we can trust her?'

'I guess I just hate keeping secrets.' She bows her head down looking sad. 'Well you guys are gonna have to think of something to keep her out of that damned forest!' Tyler states. 'That was the same forest I found that vampire body..something is not right here.' Stefan says mumbling to himself. 'C'mon guys enough with the serious talk, let's get to class.' Caroline says and the bell rings in the background.

Xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx

Brooke's mind had been wondering throughout the entire history lesson, the boy from her dreams had her thinking and not about the war but about how beautiful his eyes were, like they were looking into her soul. She had been staring at a particular spot on the wall when something caught her eye. It was a large black bird, a crow, who seemed to be watching her. It was strange how still the bird was even when the lunch bell rang and made a loud noise, the bird stayed deadly still. She continued to stare at it until her thoughts were interrupted. 'You do realise that the class has ended right?' A girl is standing before her with beautiful brown hair and dark brown eyes. 'Oh whoops sorry I seemed to have got distracted.' The girl laughs to herself as she notices Brooke staring at the crow still perched by the window. 'You know As a child I learned an old English rhyme about crows from my grandmother, it went something like this: One is for bad news, two is for mirth. Three is a wedding, four for a birth. Five is for riches, six is a thief, Seven a journey, eight is for grief. Nine is a secret, ten is for sorrow, Eleven is love and twelve is joy on the morrow.'

'That's interesting, it just is perched there, staring at me, regardless of the noise. Kinda creeps me out to be honest, and if your rhyme is true it means bad news is coming my way.'

'Well this town is Mystic falls no good news ever gets told here, i'm Bonnie by the way.' she extends her hand to shake Brooke's and Brooke takes it. 'I'm Brooke, I think I'm getting ready with you and your friends later for the ball.' Bonnie gasps and her eyes look straight through Brooke. 'Bonnie! Are you okay?'

'Oh erm yeah i'm fine sorry I will see you later on.' She shouts as she runs out of the classroom leaving Brooke more confused then ever. Brooke heads to the cafeteria and orders a salad and water, she scans the hall for a seat to eat her lunch but can't find one so makes her way outside to the benches and takes a seat. From afar Bonnie is talking to Stefan and they are both watching Brooke. 'Stefan i'm telling you there is nothing human and normal about this girl. I shook her hand and I saw darkness and I felt power, it was nothing I had ever felt before!'

'Bonnie calm down okay we don't know anything about her are you sure your not just whacked out from the last time you did magic.'

'Stefan it wasn't to do with my magic okay I felt it, we need to find out more, I have a feeling this girl isn't who she seems to be and in Mystic Falls it's never anything good.'

'Bonnie, just keep calm okay I will do some investigating but if she is something dark we don't wanna arouse her suspicions of us.'

'Your right Stefan i'm going to go and find the girls just keep an eye on this one please.' Bonnie walks off back into the school and Stefan immediately goes over towards Brooke, sitting down next to her. 'Hey Brooke! How was your history class?'

'Oh hey Stefan sorry I didn't see you i'm so interested in the history of this place, as for history class not so much.' She chuckles shovelling more salad into her mouth. As they are in deep conversation a boy walks up behind Brooke and places his hand on her shoulder causing her to jump out of her skin. Brooke grabs the boys arm and twists it around his back. 'Hey! Owww let go of me! I was just trying to give you a flyer for tonight.' The boy screams and Brooke immediately lets him go. 'Oh my god i'm so sorry I didn't mean to hurt you..you just err..made me jump.' Stefan is watching Brooke's reaction very closely and sees how embarrassed she looks. 'Sor..sorry again I didn't mean to!' Brooke gets up and runs into the school heading for the girls toilets. She clams her bag on the floor and punches the mirror in front of her. 'What the hell is wrong with me?' she shouts at her broken reflection. Brooke feels the blood dripping down from her wrist to the floor as Caroline emerges from a bathroom stall. 'Brooke.. are you okay?' Brooke looks up at Caroline with tears in her eyes. 'Oh I wasn't aware anybody was in here, i'm okay I hurt my wrist but i'm fine.' Brooke holds up her wrist sheepishly and Caroline smells the blood. The veins start to emerge under her eyes and her fangs begin to elongate. She turns away from Brooke hoping she didn't see. 'Sorry, I don't deal well with blood Brooke. You must be pretty strong to put a fist through that mirror.'

'Well enough girl hormones I think it may be that time of the month, it's fine Caroline you can go I will clean this up.'

'Okay girl I will see you later on.' Caroline runs out of the bathroom and heads straight to find Stefan. She finds him sitting outside on the bench were Brooke once was. 'Caroline! Are you okay?'

'Yeh Stefan although something weird is going on with Brooke.'

'Yeah I know what you mean, what have you noticed?'

'Well I was in the girls bathroom you know, peeing, and well she bursts in, yells something then puts her fist through the mirror and blames it on 'girl hormones' the girl has strength.'

'I know I have seen it too, we were sitting out here not long ago, eating lunch, and some boys comes up behind her making her jump and she twists his arm so fast behind his back it was like crazy fast.'

'What if she is one of us Stefan, we could help her!'

'I don't think she is though Care, I mean I have seen her wolf down a salad and trust me that's not an easy thing to do when your craving blood.'

'Well I think we need to find out, we should do some digging at the ball tonight!'

'Agreed but what though that's the question..hmmm.'

'Well I would love to stay and wait for you to come up for an answer but I have a ball to get ready for!' She smiles. 'Caroline we still have 2 more classes of school!'

'Who needs school when I have to beautify myself. See you later on Stefan, I will make sure Elena looks amazing.'

'That won't take much but I will see you guys later.'

xx-xx-xx-xx xx-xx-xx-xx-xx xx-xx-xx-xx-xx xx-xx-xx-xx-xx

Elena, Bonnie and Caroline were all getting ready in Elena's bedroom when Caroline's phone starts buzzing on the desk.

_Running late, sorry Caroline. Will meet you guys there B x _

'Okay guys Brooke isn't coming, what if she knows we are on to her?'

'She doesn't know anything, it's fine Caroline we will just see her there.' Bonnie hands Elena a lipstick. 'Trust me you should wear that colour Stefan will lose his mind!'

'Bon it's a bit bright no?'

'Elena it's perfect and the dress is gorgeous, you look amazing.' Elena is standing in front of the mirror admiring her reflection. She was wearing a long black strapless dress with her hair curly and half of it up in a bow. Her masquerade mask was a simple black eyepiece and her lips were ruby red. Caroline on the other hand had gone very bright and was wearing a hot pink long halter dress which shimmered in the light. Along with it she matched it with a pink feathery eye mask and some killer high heels. Bonnie had decided on a knee length yellow dress that puffed out at the bottom. She had a yellow face mask that was on a stick and covered her eyes and half of her face. 'Okay girls all ready to go?' Bonnie asks. 'Of course let's go to this party!'

Brooke felt bad for cancelling on her new friends but she couldn't risk them finding out about her. The last time anybody knew about her secret was her boyfriend from Tree Hill, Lucas, and he had died because of it. She couldn't risk anybody else's life and she wasn't going to. She sat on her bed attempting to stitch up the cut on her wrist. 'Oh you know when you do it yourself you make a mess of it, come here.' Her uncle walks over to her and sits on the bed, taking the needle out of her hand. 'Ouch!' Brooke hissed, she knew she was strong but the pain was hurting her. 'Dare I ask how this happened? Another rough vampire?'

'No, it was my fault, I was so worried that my new friends would find out about my secret that I hit a mirror.'

'Well next time I would advise you just lie, much easier, a lot less blood.' He chuckles. 'I know I just am finding it so difficult, I thought leaving Tree Hill would be so much easier.'

'Well it will get easier in time I promise, so what are your plans on this Friday evening?'

'Well there's this masquerade ball at school but I mean I can't go, I have nothing to wear.' Brooke looks at the floor, sadness filling her face. 'Well call me your fairy god er father! I found out about the dance yesterday and picked you up a dress and a mask! I know what it's like to feel like you don't belong but trust me Brooke, you belong here.' He says wiping the tear coming down her face. 'Now get ready! You don't want to be late and I will drive you.' She has a massive Cheshire cat like smile on her face as she undoes the bag to her dress. It's a long black sequinned dress with long lace sleeves. It's stunning, she thinks to herself as she pulls the soft material over her curves. She styles her hair in an old glam Hollywood style with soft curls falling to one side. Her mask is a black and silver sequinned eye mask and is held in place with some black ribbon. 'Okay! I'm ready to go!'

xx-xx-xx-xx-xx xx-xx-xx-xx-xx xx-xx-xx-xx-xx xx-xx-xx

Brooke arrives at the school auditorium late but when she walks in everybody looks at her. She smirks to herself and spots the gang dancing in the middle of the dance floor. Instead of interrupting them she walked over to the refreshment stand. Whilst deciding what to have to drink a tall dark stranger walks up beside her. 'Can I buy the pretty lady a drink?'

'Well that depends..'

'On what exactly?'

'If you tell me your name.' She says bluntly trying to look into his eyes. The boy is wearing a black tuxedo and has a white face mask on very much like The Phantom in Phantom of the Opera. 'I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours?'

'I'm Brooke Davis and you are?' She extends her hand to his waiting for him to shake it. 'I'm taking you to dance.' He says and he grabs her hand and pulls her onto the dance floor. He places one hand on her waist and the other holds her hand ever so softly. He sways her to the rhythm of the music and is staring into her eyes. 'You know your a pretty good dancer.'

'Your not so bad yourself, your eyes are stunning by the way, has anybody ever told you that?' She asks. 'No they haven't but they aren't as stunning as your lips.'

'Woah I don't even know your name so stop thinking about my lips.' She smirks at him as he chuckles and leans closer to her ear. 'Damon...' He whispers. Brooke closes her eyes and tries to rack her brain as to why that name sounds so familiar. Then Brooke spots it, in the corner of the auditorium a guy in a similar mask to most of the boys in the room, including Damon. She sees the veins engorged under his eyes and a small hint of fangs in the corners of his mouth. 'Ermm sorry to ruin the moment but I gotta go and ermm pee?'

'Okay I will be waiting Brooke Davis.' She turns her back to him and follows the vampire up the stairs. 'Come on, where did you go?' She mutters and she enters an empty science lab. 'Well hello there beautiful..Any reason as to why you would follow me up here.'

'Oh well I just couldn't resist, I think it's the fangs that do it for me!' She breaks off a table leg and holds it up to her face. 'Oh what are you? Buffy the vampire slayer?'

'Well not exactly..you see I couldn't be a blonde but I am totally going to kill you.' She grabs the side of her dress and tears a slit in it that goes right up to the top of her thigh. 'Okay now i'm ready.'

The vampire lunges at her and she round house kicks him to the ground. 'Thank god this thing rips easily.' she mutters and she proceeds to slam him into the blackboard. She punches him in the face and then spins around and kicks him once more before driving the stake into his heart. The colour drains from the vampire as he falls to the floor. Suddenly a hand grabs her and spins her round, Brooke punches the male but he grabs her fist and holds it to his face. 'Who are you!' He bellows. 'You first!' She shouts back as she grabs the mask from his face and it falls to the floor. 'Stefan?' She looks horrified as she sees the veins under his eyes and his fangs but instead of killing him, she can't move. His fangs retract and the veins disappear, as he lets go of her fist. 'What are you?' He asks her. 'Stefan.. you're a vampire?'

'Truthfully, yes I am are you?'

'NO! I'm not.'

'Then what exactly are you?'

'I'm meant to kill you.'

'You're a hunter?' Brooke nods tears falling down under her mask onto the top of her bare chest. 'But I don't want to kill you!' She lunges for him. 'I said I didn't want to but I have to! It's my job!' She kicks him to the floor and pins him down so he can't move. 'Brooke please i'm not bad, I don't kill humans, I am a good guy I swear!' Stefan screams. 'I'm so sorry Stefan.' She whispers raising the stake high in the air. Before she can plunge it down into his chest 3 girls rush into the room.

'STEFAN!' Elena screams. Brooke then runs...

_I'm the king of the town Mr crazy  
creating the sound  
there's still no love for me  
somebody rescue me  
Just rescue me _


	4. Chapter 3 Take it on the run

Chapter 3- Take It On The Run

_You take it on the run baby  
If that's the way you want it baby  
Then I don't want you around  
I don't believe it  
Not for a minute  
You're under the gun so you take it on the run_

'Stefan! Who was that?' Elena screams as she runs over to him to make sure he's okay. 'It was Brooke.'

'So I was right she is a vampire!' Caroline breathes. 'No she's not...She's a hunter.'

'A hunter? What like a slayer?' Stefan nods as he gets up off the ground. 'Stefan.. is she going to kill us?' Caroline asks. 'She doesn't want to.. you should of seen her, she's incredibly strong, stronger then me.'

'So what do we do kill her before she kills you guys?' Bonnie asks looking wide eyed as Stefan. 'No we can't kill her.. do you have any idea how much better it would be to have her on our side? Against the originals, she may have useful information. We have to find her!'

'Stefan I think we should let her calm down, I don't want to lose you. Let's just go back to the dance and then come up with a plan.' Elena says and the others agree heading back to the auditorium.

Xx-xx-xx-xx xx-xx-xx-xx-xx xx-xx-xx-xx-xx xx-xx-xx-xx

Brooke's running through the forest, running for her life, if Stefan was a vampire god knows who else would be one also. She was scared and alone in a new town and the people she had gotten to know turn out to be the people she would have to kill. Or would she have to kill them? What if they were good monsters? Her feet were hurting so she kicked off her shoes and continued to run until she reached the edge of the cliff. Her mask was still on but her dress was torn and her feet were grubby and the tears were spilling down her cheeks. 'Miss.. are you okay?'

'Damon?'

'Brooke..What happened?' He eyed her up and down. She was panting and her dress was revealing too much of her thigh. Damon felt his pants get tighter as he was staring at her, she walked over to him and pushed him against a tree. 'Tell me Damon...Are you a good guy?'

'I'm the best guy Brooke..' She placed her hand on his groin and felt his hardness growing, she wasn't sure if it was the adrenaline from the running or the fact that now the others knew what she was she would probably have to run again. 'Do you want me Damon?'

'I want all of you Brooke, I've been watching you from afar and I have to say for some reason you fascinate me.' Brooke giggles as she walks away from him. 'I have an idea.. lets play a little game..' Brooke starts as she slowly undoes her dress revealing a black lacy corset and matching panties. 'What kind of game exactly?'

'I'll let you do whatever you want to me on one condition.'

'What's the condition?'

'You have to catch me!' Brooke starts to run as Damon rolls his eyes. He knows that this will be too easy as his vampire speed would allow him to catch up with her in a second. To make it fair he leaves it 5 minutes before he sets off. He can smell her scent filling up his nostrils as he passes the ripped corset laying on the ground. He keeps moving and spots the lacy panties hooked onto a tree branch, he's been running for 20 minutes where is she? He thought. He made it to the edge of the lake and that's when he spotted her. Brooke was in the water, naked and waiting for him. 'Brooke what are you doing?'

'What does it look like i'm doing! I'm swimming!' She giggles as she dips under the water. 'Well what are you waiting for you almost have me!' She shouts as Damon starts removing his clothes. He unbuttons his shirt and lays it on the ground with his jacked and then proceeds to take off his pants. Brooke is watching in awe at him, his perfectly chiselled abs and torso, the muscle definition of his pelvis going down to his enormous member. She gasped as he got into the water and made his way over to her. 'So now you have me, what are you going to do with me?' She asks innocently. Damon grabs her waist and hooks her thighs around him, she runs her fingers through his hair as his tongue found it's way into her mouth. He tasted so good, she thought to herself as she clawed at his back. He hissed and started kissing her ear lobe moving down her neck. He could feel the blood pumping beneath his mouth and It made his hungry for her. She moved against him rubbing her centre against his groin, making him twitch with pleasure, and it wasn't long until he was inside her. The feeling made Brooke gasp and moan, laying her head back as Damon ploughed into her. She leaned forward closer to his ear and whispered. 'Don't worry baby I like it rough.' He moaned as her hot breathe warmed his ear and she continued to kiss down his neck. 'Go faster!' She screams and urges him to let loose. She knows she's close and that's when she notices it, Damon is looking at her and she swears she has seen that look before. Instantly her mind is filled with images of Lucas, and she feels a pain in her heart. 'Stop.. please Damon I can't I..I.. I have to go!' She ducks under the water and makes her way to the bank of the lake. 'Brooke! Wait please!'

'I'm sorry.. I have to go.' And with a blink she was gone leaving Damon alone and wondering what had just happened.

Brooke ran after she had found and slipped on her dress. She made it back to the house and unclipped her key from a bracelet she had been wearing so she could open the door, except it was already open. She had noticed the lights were off and began to get an eerie feeling in the pit of her stomach. 'John?' Brooke whispered as she tiptoed into the house, she was horrified to what she stumbled onto. The house was a mess, there were broken lamps strewn across the floor and in the corner of her eye she saw a body. 'John!' She screams as she rushes over to him, his face is drained of colour and he feels cold. Tears flood down her face and her shaking hands hug onto her uncle. 'God please John, I can't do this on my own I need you to come back!' Her hands reach for the phone and she dials the one number she can think of. 'It's Brooke, I know this is sudden but I need you to come over to my house, you're the only person I can call please come.' She hangs up the phone not waiting for a reply and walks over to the corner of the room. She collapses in the corner and places her face in her hands and cries.

'Brooke? It's Stefan!' He says as he taps lightly on the door. He looks around the messy room and spots her in the corner sobbing next to a body. He rushes to her and crouches on the floor, 'Brooke? What's happened? Are you okay?'

'I'm so sorry for calling you, I don't know what happened I got here and found my uncle like this.'

'Hey, it's okay your safe now, let's get you out of here.'

'I can't Stefan! I have nowhere to go and I now have no family left, I know i'm meant to be strong but I can't deal with this.'

'It's okay, grab some things, i'm taking you back to mine.'

'I can't leave him, he was there for me, he can't be on his own.' Her mascara stained face looks up at him. 'I'm going to call Elena okay, she can take you back to my house and I will stay here until the coroners arrive.' She nods at him slowly lifting herself up off the ground and heads upstairs.

A few minutes later she returns and sees Elena waiting for her by the door. 'Brooke go with Elena now okay, I will take care of this and meet you guys back at the house.'

'Babe please be careful, c'mon Brooke lets get you out of here.' Elena takes Brooke by the arm and pulls her out of the house.

'Welcome to the Salvatore house Brooke.' Elena says as she opens the front door. 'I thought you said this was a house, this is no house, this is a mansion,' Brooke says. 'I know it's a bit much but Stefan had this passed down through his family and he can't bring himself to let it go, c'mon let's go into the lounge, we can talk.' Brooke nods and knows what conversation will follow. The two girls sit in the lounge and sit in silence. 'So...you want to talk about what happened at the dance?'

'I guess i'm not really going to be able to avoid it, why don't you first tell me who you guys really are?' Brooke asks raising her eyebrows. 'Well i'm human but i'm also a doppelgänger of this old vampire bitch who happens to be on every bodies 'hit list'.'

'Right and Stefan?'

'Stefan is a vampire, but he's a good guy, on a strict bunny diet.' Elena giggled but Brooke just sat looking at the floor. 'So Brooke let's talk about you. What exactly are you?'

'I'm a hunter, I was born into it, trained at a young age and I have heightened strength and speed. I am meant to kill vampires and demons that prey on humans, like my uncle.'

'Oh well I should probably tell you Caroline is a vampire, her boyfriend Tyler..a werewolf and Bonnie is a witch.'

'Well I guess the supernatural thing really does effect everybody in this town. Does Damon know about his brother being a vampire?'

'How do you know about Damon? Have you seen him?' Elena asks moving closer to Brooke. 'I may of seen him, okay well if we're going to have a completely honest conversation I have seen him a lot. I don't know what it is but I feel like i'm drawn to him somehow and I have only known that feeling once before so I did what I do best, I ran.'

'Brooke, do you wanna talk about it? Because you can trust me.'

'It's along story, girl meets boy, boy gets caught up in girls occupation, boy dies, girl leaves town.'

'I'm sorry Brooke, but you have to know even if we just met you, you have me, Stefan, Bonnie, Caroline and Tyler. You don't have to hurt them, we are all fighting on the same team, as twisted as it sounds.'

'I need to know what happened to my uncle, and if that means fighting on the same side as you all, I will do that regardless of the consequences.'

'What kind of consequences Brooke?'

'If the council of hunters find out i'm teaming with you guys, i'm marked as a dead girl.' Brooke gets up and walks over to the fireplace. She places a matchbox out of her pocket and into her hand and proceeds to light a match, throwing it into the fire. 'Brooke if it's okay i'm going to call the others, get them to all come here.' Elena wraps her arm around Brooke and squeezes her tightly. 'It's okay i'm going to take a shower I need to get this dirt off me.'

'Of course, it's up the stairs to the left if you need anything give me a shout.'

Brooke nods at her and heads up the stairs to the bathroom meanwhile Elena is on the phone.

'Care...you have to get everyone together and come to the Salvatore house, it's urgent!'

'Of course I will be there shortly.'

'Bye.' And with that Elena hangs up the phone and walks into the kitchen to make some tea.

Xx-xx-xx-xx xx-xx-xx-xx-xx xx-xx-xx-xx-xx xx-xx-xx-

Brooke slides off her dress and steps under the warm cascading water in the shower. The steam feels nice against her skin and she starts to lather up the shower gel in-between her fingers. She lets out a small moan as she starts to rub shampoo in her hair, breathing in the faint aroma of vanilla and honey. Stepping out of the shower and putting on some sweats she heads out of the bathroom but is distracted by a door at the end of the hall. It's slightly open so she peeks inside and proceeds to walk in. Running her finger along the edge of the wooden desk her hand stops on top of what looks like a diary with the word 'Damon' written across it. In a brief moment of impulsiveness, she picks it up and tucks it into her jumper and then continues to investigate in the room.

Xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx xx-xx-xx-xx-xx xx-xx-xx-xx-xx xx-xx-xx-xx

'Stefan, Brooke knows about your brother.' Elena tells the group, who are now gathered in the lounge waiting for Brooke to return. 'You think she's seen him? Nobody has seen him since he left town over a year ago!'

'Caroline, I know for a fact she has seen him so he must be back, why he hasn't come here yet I have no idea.'

'Do you think she knows Damon is one of us also?'

'No and I doubt he knows the real Brooke either, I told her about us all. I think she really is willing to help us. Stefan, do you think we should tell her about him? She said she felt drawn to him.' The gangs eyes widen as they look between Elena and Stefan. 'She loves him, a hunter loves a vampire and I don't know if he loves her but I don't know what to do about them. Why don't we just focus on the issue at hand, Brooke's uncle has been killed and right now we need to figure out how that happened. If Damon shows up we can decide what to do then.'

'Ahem..Sorry guys for interrupting.' Brooke had sat in the back. 'It's okay, good shower?' Elena asked. 'Why don't we just skip the small talk, Hi I'm Brooke and i'm a vampire/demon hunter.' She stands up as if she were at an alcoholics anonymous meeting. 'Look i'm not going to hurt any of you, I just want to find whatever murdered my last living relative but don't get confused if any of you get in the way I will kill you and your little plan to involve me against originals will not happen.'

'Have you heard of originals before?' Tyler asks her. 'Yeah I have I even fought a couple until they decided to kill my first love in the last town I was in.'

'Oh my god! Stefan I thought you said at the moment we have nothing to worry about!' Caroline shouts. 'You don't for now, Klaus doesn't know i'm here in fact I bet he's still searching for me in Southern California, I mean after killing his brother he won't stop until I am dead.' Brooke takes a swig of the bourbon on the table next to her. 'Woah wait a minute, you know Klaus!'

'Stefan of course I know Klaus he's the biggest bad I have ever known.' Brooke laughs. 'Okay hold up so let me get this straight, Klaus the original and his family fought Brooke in Tree Hill and when Brooke kills his brother and flees he decides to search for her, where do we fit in with all this?' Tyler asks trying to piece the pieces back together. 'Well Klaus is strong but he knows i'm stronger then him, the only way he got me last time was because he killed somebody I loved, and he knows that if he locates the doppelgänger and creates an army of hybrids that there's a good chance I will be killed along with everybody else standing in his way.' Brooke sits back down looking exhausted.

'Okay guys I think this is enough for tonight, Brooke you look exhausted how about you go try and sleep you can take my brothers old room.'

'Oh okay well thanks guys I know i'm being a bit cold towards you at the moment but I just can't lose any more people who i'm fond of.' They all nod and she makes her way back upstairs and into Damon's room. After striping of her clothes she gets under the warm sheets and stares into the ceiling.

'Well well...if I had a dollar for every time I had a beautiful naked girl in my bed I would be a rich boy!' He murmurs from the balcony window. Brooke nearly jumps out of her own skin. 'Damon..What are you doing here?'

'I think the question is Brooke. What are you doing in my bed?' He smirks and her heart melts.

'Stefan said I could sleep here, I couldn't stay In my house.' Tears begin to break through her smile and Damon feels as though he should rush to her side. Brooke gets up and wraps the bedsheets around herself. 'Brooke, you look beautiful.'

'Why thanks, you don't look so bad yourself.' She winks as she walks over to him. He takes her in his arms and begins to kiss her lips. Their kiss becomes heated quickly as her tongue traces his lips, and he brushes her hair away from her neck. Under his mouth is a vein that's throbbing in his mouth and before he knows it the veins under his eyes are protruding and his fangs are grazing her neck. Then he bites her and her world turns black...

_You take it on the run baby  
If that's the way you want it baby  
Then I don't want you around_


	5. Chapter 4-Try

Chapter 4- **"Try"**

_Funny how the heart can be deceiving  
More than just a couple times  
Why do we fall in love so easy  
Even when it's not right_

'Damon! What do you think you're doing!' Damon lifted his head and looked towards to door where his brother was standing. 'What I do best little brother...You should try this it's like a drug, I can feel her blood flowing through my veins and I feel stronger.'

'You have no idea what you've just done do you? She's the one hope we have in defeating Klaus. When you left town with not even a goodbye all of us have been trying to beat him and you swoop in and destroy it!' Damon lets Brooke fall to the floor and stumbles towards the window. 'I'm sorry I didn't know...how can she help? She's just a girl.'

'Not just any girl Damon, She's a hunter and she is the only one of us who is not only stronger but has also killed an original and now she will be after us, thanks to you.'

'A hunter? That can't be right, I was drawn to her Stefan and I haven't been drawn to anybody since Katherine and Elena. So what shall we do?' Damon stutters. 'Well lets start by getting her off the floor and covering her up.' They both pick up Brooke and lower her onto the bed. ' Can't we just compel her to forget everything that just happened?' Damon whispers. 'I don't think it will work Damon she's a supernatural, besides if we tried and failed then it would look even worse then this.' Stefan pulls him out of the room and drags Damon downstairs, unbeknownst to them Brooke is awake and opens her eyes as soon as she hears the door close.

Brooke quietly gets out of the bed and scrambles to put on her clothes. Looking in the mirror she can see the mark visible on her neck from where Damon bit her. She can feel the anger swelling in the pit of her stomach and she knows what she has to do. Walking over to the desk she grabs the book belonging to Damon and climbs out of the window. Running as fast as her legs can carry her she heads back to the place she called home.

'Guys..what's going on?' Elena asks walking in on the two brothers arguing with each other. 'Well Elena guess whose back and also guess who decided to drink from Brooke..'

'Damon! Why would you do that?' Elena hit him upside the head. 'Okay one...ouch and two, I don't know what came over me okay, it's like I had no control over myself.' Damon said rubbing his head. 'Well since when have you been known to be the person with self control. Where is she? I should see if she's okay.'

'Elena, she's upstairs sleeping but I think it's a good idea you talk with her, you know woman to woman and I'll keep Damon here.' Stefan says as he kisses her forehead. 'Please you guys save the lovey dovey stuff for when my lonesome self isn't around.' Damon rolled his eyes and began pouring himself a glass of bourbon as Elena made her way upstairs. Slowing opening the wooden door quiet enough not to wake Brooke Elena makes her way into the room. Heading over to bed that's when she notices that the bed, once accompanied by Brooke, was now vacant. 'Errrrr guys!.' She shouts downstairs. They come running up to the room to find Elena sitting on the end of the bed. 'Elena, what's wrong?'

'Well guys I think we may have a problem, Brooke isn't here, she's gone and for your sake Damon I hope she just needed some time to calm down if not your going to have one very pissed off slayer on your hands.' She chuckles inappropriately to herself.

Xx-xx-xx-xx-xx xx-xx-xx-xx-xx xxx-xx-x—x-x- xx-xx-xx-xx

'Oh come on where are you?' Brooke mumbles to herself as she rummages through her wooden crate of weaponry. The house seemed quieter without her uncle around although she thanked Stefan for tidying the place up for her, she couldn't be distracted by anything at a time like this. In the crate there are many items from swords and crucifixes to holy water and vervain. Finally finding what she had been looking for she grabbed the item of wood out of the wooden trunk, she heads over to her vanity desk and sits in front of the mirror. Staring at her reflection, her eyes are red, her hair is a mess and the blood has dried on her neck with just a small scar visible, thank god for the quick healing ability she thought to herself as her eyes catch a glimpse of a photo she forgot she even had, it was a photo of a little girl with brown hair and a dimply smile standing with an older gentleman. In the photo they are laughing and having fun and a tear came to Brooke's eye. 'I'm going to kill whoever did this to you uncle John, I promise, Damon Salvatore is going to pay.' Wiping the tears away from her face she gets up and heads out of the building heading for the Salvatore household. The determined plan she had to get back at Damon would become a reality.

Arriving at the mansion Brooke slowly enters trying not to make any noise and spots Elena in the lounge tidying up the glasses. 'Oh Brooke, jeez you scared me, how are you? Everybody is worried sick, Stefan is out looking for you now!'

'Oh i'm sure everybody is 'worried sick' and don't worry about me, I heal fast.'

'Well that's good, I should probably let him know you're safe.' Elena reaches for her phone but Brooke is quick to take it out of her hand and smash it onto the floor. 'What are you doing Brooke?'

'Elena, i'm sorry it's come to this, I was really starting to like you but it appears a certain Salvatore brother holds you in very high regards and I need to send him a message.'

'Brooke, it wasn't Stefan who hurt you, I promise you he would never do that!'

'I'm not talking about Stefan, I know it was Damon that bit me and that Damon has been filling my head with thoughts and dreams, I know he has some kind of feelings for you that appear to be pretty strong and unfortunately for you it means you don't get to be around long enough to find out.'

'You're going to kill me? You can't do that i'm human, and I know you're not a bad person.'

'Oh I know i'm not a bad person, the hundreds of pathetic humans I have saved from your fond species but don't worry i'm not going to kill you, just do some damage and have you alive enough to give him a message for me. I warned you not to get in my way and him feeding from me went against my warning.' Brooke then shoves a knife into Elena's stomach and holds her in her arms. 'I know you'll be okay, they'll heal you and know that this isn't about you. Tell Damon when you see him that next time this knife will be wood and it will be going through his heart.' Brooke whispers and she lays Elena down onto the sofa, propping her head on a pillow and placing a rose in her hand.

Xx-xx-xx-xx-xx- xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx xx-xx-xx-

The boys arrive back at the house a few hours later to find the door slightly ajar. 'Damon, go check on Elena, I'm going to check the area.' Damon nods to Stefan and goes inside the house. 'Oh Elena, where are you?' He continues to look around until he finds her, in the lounge, pale and cold. 'STEFAN!' He yells as he runs towards her lifeless body. 'Elena..c'mon wake up baby.'

'Damon! What happened to her?' Stefan lifts Elena up in his strong arms and rocks her backwards and forwards. 'Stef..an...' Elena croaks weakly. 'What is it? What happened?'

'It was Brooke, she...she did this to me because of him.'

'Brooke did this! Now i'm definitely going to kill her!' Damon roars. 'Dam..on.. she told me..to tell you...she's waiting for you.'

'Where? Where is she Elena?' Damon demands. 'She said you know where to find her.' Elena's eyes close and Stefan begins to cry. 'Stefan, you need to give her your blood, it will heal her and I will go handle this.' Damon reassures him through gritted teeth. 'Damon, swear on my life you will not kill her, she needs to be on our side against the originals.'

'Oh I won't kill her little brother, but I will make sure she feels every ounce of pain I can give her.' Damon slams the door behind him and he heads off the the lake, their lake, where he knows she will be waiting whilst Stefan feeds Elena his blood through his wrist and she starts to grow stronger.

'Stefan, I think they love each other you know, I think Damon has finally met his match with this one.' She kisses him tenderly on the lips as they hold each other.

Xx-xx-xx-xx-xx xx-xx-xx-xx-xx xx-xx-xx-xxx—xx xx-xx-xx-xx-xx

'C'mon Brooke come out! I know you're here.' Damon sings out aloud. 'Well well Mr Salvatore, took you long enough to find me, I must ask how is Elena doing?' She chuckles which seems to be like acid to his ears. 'Well sorry disappoint you but she's going to be fine and if you were trying to get to me, you well and truly failed my love.'

'Well that is disappointing, I assume you got my message loud and clear then.'

'Shall we skip the small talk and just get down to killing you?'

'Really? You think you can take me little boy, I have moves you have never seen.' She pulls out a wooden stake out of her back pocket and Damon laughs. 'That bit of wood isn't going to kill me sweetheart.'

'Beg to differ, darling, this piece of wood here, is a piece of a white oak and it's coated in vervain. I believe it's supposed to destroy cockroaches like you.'

'Don't talk to me like you hate me, you dream about me, about me being in your bed and in your heart.'

'I have no idea what you're talking about, the only thing that you make me do is feel like i'm going to vomit..' Damon smirks whilst running his hands throughout his dark brown hair. 'Who are you trying to fool here? You can keep trying to fool yourself but it's not fooling me, I've tasted you, I know what's going through your head but enough of that lets just get on with what I came here for.'

'Found my little present did you? I would of stuck around but that knife just cut in her like butter, way too fast you know, I guessed once pretty Elena was hurt you would come running.'

'Stop talking already and just so you know Elena is fine, not that it's any of my concern as she is with my brother as you already know.'

'Oh really see Damon you claim to be inside my head well i'm inside yours and I know you have this huge love for your brother's girlfriend. Must suck that she doesn't love you back and now i'm going to kill you and you're going to die all alone.' Brooke steps closer to Damon who has tears glistening in his eyes that he disguises as anger. 'You don't know what you're talking about Brooke!' He shouts at her inching closer and closer to her. 'Baby, you have no idea what you have done do you but I'll let you in on a secret, as I held Elena she told me that she wanted me to get Stefan. She wanted Stefan not you, stings doesn't it but not as much as this.' Brooke lunges at him with her fist and it collides with Damon's jaw causing him to stumble back. Brooke then runs at him with her stake aiming for his heart but missing slightly causing it to go into his abdomen. 'You missed..' Damon hisses at her. 'I know Damon, meant to.' Damon charges towards her, grabbing her arms and pinning her to a nearby tree. 'Brooke, I won't hurt you okay! I know you're hurt and I know you're searching for whoever killed your uncle but i'm not him and the only thing I am guilty of is biting you, for which I am sorry.' Brooke starts to struggle to break free from his grip, something in his eyes has her dazed, the beautiful bright blue shining in the moonlight. 'How do you know about him?' She whimpers finally admitting defeat. 'I could feel your pain when you found him Brooke, I don't know how to explain it but it's like I could feel everything you were feeling.'

'If that's true then why the hell would you bite me? Damon, why didn't you tell me you were a vampire?'

'I felt like I was drawn to you okay and when I saw you in my room I just couldn't help myself, you seemed so helpless and I wanted to taste you and the vampire discussion is not something you have with a stranger.'

'Fine...white flag here okay, you can let me go.'

'How do I know you won't hurt me?'

'You've tasted my blood Damon clearly you're stronger then me right now but can I ask you something?'

'Go ahead...'

'That night in the woods..do you remember it?'

'Every second and I wished it had lasted longer then it did.' His face is so close to hers she can feel his warm breath on her lips. 'I can feel what you're feeling right now, how is that even possible, i'm meant to have a natural instinct to hate your kind and now I don't know what I feel any more, but what I do know Is that me and you can't happen...ever.'

'Then why are you staring at my mouth Brooke?'

'I have this urge to kiss you but I know that you love Elena and I know that you don't love me. I can't do this Damon.' She pushes him away and starts walking in the opposite direction. 'Where are you going Brooke?' He shouts at her. 'I'm going home and you should do the same. I hope Elena is okay.' Damon watches her walk away from him and collapses against the tree Brooke was just pinned against. 'Pretty girl what are you doing to me?' He sighs...


	6. Chapter 5- Just Give Me A Reason

Chapter 5- Just Give Me A Reason

___Right from the start_

___You were a thief_

___You stole my heart_

___And I'm your willing victim___

___I let you see the parts of me_

___That weren't all that pretty_

___And with every touch you fixed them_

_ Brooke slowly opened the door to her home, the one she used to share with her uncle, closing the door behind her and tumbling to the ground. With tears streaming down her face she pulls her knees in close and begins to rock back and fourth. 'Please god...i need some help...i'm a mess..i'm in love with somebody who will never love me...i miss my family..tell me what to do.' Brooke mumbles in between sobs. 'I didn't take you for a religious person.' A voice startles her. 'Stefan? What are you doing here?' Brooke quickly scrambles of the floor and stands facing him defensively. 'Woah there, i'm not here to fight you, I figured you might be hurting and I thought I would check on you, it can't be easy coming back to this house.' _

_'How can you be so nice to me? After what I did to Elena i'm surprised you haven't killed me already. How is she doing by the way?' _

_'She's a little shaken but she'll be fine, we both understand that you didn't do it aiming at us, I know you wanted to get back at Damon.' He nods at her understandingly. 'Well you'd be right about that.' _

_'One thing I don't understand though is how can hurting Elena get to my brother?' _

_'Stefan, are you joking? Your brother is in love with your girlfriend.' _

_'He tell you that?' _

_'He didn't have to, after he drank from me we have this connection, it's like I can feel everything he's feeling and vice versa.' Brooke sighs. 'Well you can take it from me that Elena doesn't feel the same way and I don't need any blood tie to know that you have feelings for Damon.' _

_'Phantom feelings really, like when you have an amputated limb and you try to scratch it.' She giggles. 'I wouldn't say they were phantom, if you care for my brother you need to tell him.'_

_'Why Stefan? So he will be away from Elena! Look i'm sorry but thank you for checking up on me, i'm okay I just need to be on my own.' Stefan holds his hands up toward her. 'Okay I get it Brooke, but if you need us, we're all here for you.' As he heads out the door he hears Brooke faintly. 'Thanks Stefan.'_

_ xx-xx-xx-xx-xx xx-xx-xx-xx-xx xx-xx-xx-xx-xx xx-xx-xx-xx-xx_

_ After clearing out some junk from the living room, Brooke makes her way upstairs and onto her bed. Leaning underneath she grabs a box and begins to flick through the contents, photographs of her and Lucas, items that she kept from their relationship together. 'knock knock.' She hears a person say from behind her bedroom door. 'Hey Caroline, you can come in.' A small blonde girl pops her head through the door. 'Okay as long as you promise not to stake me.' Brooke looks at her blankly. 'Too soon?' _

_'Yeah too soon, what are you doing here?' Brooke asks. 'Well a little birdie called Stefan called me and said you may need some girl company and voila!' _

_'Voila? That's nice of you guys but Elena probably needs it more than I do.' _

_'Elena can handle herself plus she has Stefan and Bonnie, what's up with that anyway?'_

_The thing with Elena? Well I was mad at Damon and I did the typical 'Brooke Davis' thing and hurt the people that actually care about me.' _

_'They understand Brooke, trust me, we all do stupid stuff when we're angry. Whose the hot guy anyway?' Caroline picks up a photo of Brooke and Lucas kissing. 'Oh it's nothing.' She shrugs it off trying to change the subject. 'C'mon Brooke, talk to me.' _

_'Well his name was Lucas.' _

_'Was? What happened?'_

_'Well he loved me, but didn't know about my extra curricular activities and he got caught in the crossfire, Klaus found out I killed one of his brothers and killed him. All I could do is watch be scared, watch him suffer and then I held him as he died in my arms.' _

_'Brooke, i'm sorry, I had no idea you had gone through this, were you alone?' _

_'Yeah, my parents died when I was young and I grew up with my uncle but now he's gone I guess I truly am all alone.' _

_'You're not alone, I can't speak for anybody else but you have me and I hear I'm pretty awesome.' _

_'So what's the story with you anyway?'_

_'Well lets see, i'm a vampire and i'm dating Tyler who is a werewolf and I know what it's like to be parent less.' Brooke reaches out and puts her arm around Caroline._

_'Well, this looks cosy, I hope you don't mind Brooke but I let myself in.'_

_'Klaus? How did you find me?' Brooke pulls Caroline off the bed and towards the open window. 'Well you left a pretty easy trail to find, dead hybrids Brooke, really?' Klaus picks up a photograph of Lucas and pulls out a lighter. 'Klaus this is between you and me okay, let Caroline leave and we can finally finish this.' _

_'Now where's the fun in that? I like hurting the people close to you Brooke, remember?' Pain flashed in her eyes and she saw Klaus reignite the lighter. 'Caroline, nod if you can hear me?' Brooke is silent but somehow Caroline can hear her in her head. Caroline nods gently enough for Klaus not to notice. 'Good, listen you need to run as fast as you can. Find Stefan and the others and let them know what's happening and tell Damon that I think i'm in love with him and that i'm sorry.' Caroline's eyes widened at the last thing Brooke said and then in a flash she was gone. 'Well Brooke it seems your friend has left you here all alone but don't worry, i'm not going to kill you just yet.' Klaus lights the photograph and lets it drop to the floor, the flames engulf the surrounds and the last thing Brooke sees is Klaus coming towards her._

___Now you've been talking in your sleep oh oh_

___Things you never say to me oh oh_

___Tell me that you've had enough_

___Of our love, our love___


	7. Chapter 6-Girl On Fire

Chapter 6- Girl on fire

She's just a girl, and she's on fire  
Hotter than a fantasy, lonely like a highway  
She's living in a world, and it's on fire  
Feeling the catastrophe, but she knows she can fly away

Brooke started to groan as her heavy eyes began to open, taking in the sight before her. She felt like she wanted to rub her eyes but she couldn't move her hands. Looking above her she could see her hands were wrapped in thick metal chains. 'Don't fight it my love.` Klaus murmured next to her causing Brooke to jump slightly. 'Klaus, whatever you`re going to do just get it over with already!`  
`Now where is the rush sweetheart, i`ve got a long death planned for you.`  
`I thought we were even, i killed your brother and you killed my one true love.` She cried as she could feel the salty tears fall into her open mouth. `Even? You have no idea what even is, i`m going to kill everybody you know and love slowly, the same way i killed your precious Lucas. Now about this `one true love nonsense, do you really believe that because i know there is a certain blue-eyed Salvatore brother that you may actually love.`  
`I have no idea what you`re talking about.`  
`Oh don`t play dumb with me Brookie, i know you harbour some kind of romantic feelings towards this boy, now what would poor defenceless Lucas think about that?`  
`Don`t you dare say his name again!` Brooke yelled only to feel the cold hand swipe across her face leaving a stinging feeling in its wake. `Or what? You`re in quite a predicament here, you can`t hurt me and you would be foolish to think your knight in shining armour is going to rescue you.` Klaus snarled showing an evil in his eyes that Brooke wished she hadn`t witnessed before. She watched him pick up a sharpe dagger from the table and proceed to push it into the flesh of her abdomen. She prayed it would all be over soon as she pictured the boy she used to love and then the blue eyes belonging to Damon.

xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx xx-xx-xx-xx-xx xx-xx-xx-xx-xx xx-xx-xx

Caroline had sped to the Salvatore mansion, she knew she had to act quickly with Brooke`s life hanging in the balance. `Hey blondie, you could knock!` Damon snickered as he poured himself a glass of his favourite bourbon. `No time! He has Brooke!` Caroline`s screams could be heard echoing throughout the house which caused Stefan to rush into the living area closely followed by Elena. `What`s going on? What Happened Care?` Elena whispers as she puts a comforting arm around Caroline. `Guys Klaus is back and he took Brooke!`  
`What do you mean `took Brooke`? Took her where?`  
`Caroline just start from the beginning please.` Stefan urged as he took a seat next to his brother. `Well like you said Stefan i went to Brooke`s because you were right she shouldn`t be alone especially in that house...`  
`Caroline, i hope you`re getting to the point.`  
`Shut up Damon, i`m getting there. So anyway she began to open to up to me, i genuinely think she likes us and she told me everything about her first love and how Klaus tortured him and then killed him infront of her for killing his brother.`  
`Well that explains the whole reason Brooke felt threatened by us...Continue.` Stefan urged her further. `So we were talking and going through some of her stuff when Klaus shows up, threatens my life and then the weirdest thing happened, it`s like she could talk to me without saying any words out aloud.`  
`She got into your min blondie, go on..` Damon, who was now fully alert to the conversation being had, said. `So she tells me to run, she distracted him so i could get out of there and get help but she knew i may be to late so she told me to pass on a message.` Caroline gulped her glass of blood that Stefan had poured for her to calm her down. `What message? She thinks she is going to die.`  
Taking a deep breathe Caroline started at Damon. `She said that she was sorry and that she loved you, which i happen to think is madness because who really could love you.`  
Damon stared back at her with surprise and a mutual understanding, he didn`t know how anybody could love him but he knew he felt something deep down for the girl in danger. `We need to find her.` Elena said breaking the silence that had filled the room. `Well how would we even do that?`  
`I think i have an idea, Elena you need to call Bonnie right now.` Stefan commanded to a group with raised eyebrows. `Listen, i think that Damon and Brooke are bonded by blood and that means Bonnie may be able to do a locator spell using Damon.`  
`What makes you think i`m even remotely interested in finding her?` Damon burst as he began to hear Stefan`s plan. `How could you not? You and I both know you love this girl and for some strange reason she happens to love you too, she may be the one to save whatever sanity you have left!` Stefan shouted. `Call Bonnie Elena, Stefan is right.`

xx-xx-xx-xx xx-xx-xx-xx-xx xx-xx-xx-xx-xx xx-xx-xx-xx

`STOP! Please stop, it hurts just kill me.` Brooke screamed as Klaus took a red hot poker and began burning her flesh. `Are you not having fun? I know i am.` Brooke began to feel weak and she knew that 5 more minutes of this torture and she would be dead. `You know your brother died so quickly, wasn`t even a challenge for me and you know what he said right before he died? That he wished it was you dying instead!` Brooke spat at him and he began to feel the anger rise from his gut into his chest. `i know what you`re doing love, you`re thinking that if you make me angry enough i will make this quick for you, but you thought wrong.`  
`This won`t stop them you know, they will kill you and when they do i will be at peace laughing at the whole show.`  
`So Damon, let`s talk about him shall we?` Klaus smirks as he proceeds to cut away at her flesh. `I still don`t have any idea what you are talking about.`  
`Your love for him, how could you possibly move on so quickly from dear Lucas?`  
`I will always love Lucas but Damon he managed to heal my heartbreak somehow.`  
`You know he will never truly love you my pet, it all comes down to science, you see he will always dislike you due to you being a slayer, it`s practically programmed into his DNA.`  
`That doesn`t matter, i will still feel things for him that you can never get anybody to feel for you.`

xx-xx-xx-xx xx-xx-xx-xx xx-xx-xx-xx xx-xx-xx-xx-xx

`Just do the damn spell Bonnie!` Damon yelled as Bonnie sat opposite him. `And why should i even consider helping you, you`re the bad guy Damon.`  
`Then do it for Brooke, she`s an innocent and we need to help her!`  
`Damon this wouldn`t be to do with the feeling that you harbour for each other would it?` Bonnie begins to sip from her glass. `Bonnie, Damon, can we just skip this little spat you`re having and help Brooke already?` Caroline chimes. `Fine, i`ll do it, give me a map and i will also need your wrist Damon.`  
`Just don`t take too much blood, i hear that stuff is precious.` Damon smirks as Bonnie grabs his wrist, holding it over the map that Stefan placed onto the table. The blood began to drip slowly onto the bit of paper and then began to move to a specific spot. `Well would you look at that, it`s actually working witchie poo.` Caroline said as she stared at the bit of paper. `There she`s about 20 minutes north of here.`  
`But there`s nothing around there except woodland.` Elena looked confused as she spoke. `I think i know where she is, i`m going to go and bring her back!`  
`Damon, do you have a death wish, Klaus will kill you!` The group shouted at him but it was too late, the space that Damon was once occupying was now empty, leaving the gang to plot their next move.

Oh, she got both feet on the ground  
And she's burning it down  
Oh, she got her head in the clouds  
And she's not backing down


End file.
